


¿Por qué no lo hacemos en el camino?

by poetdameron



Series: Como Monos [2]
Category: British Singers RPF, The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, smut as fuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John se está volviendo loco en ese maldito lugar sin drogas, alcohol y sexo. Cada día que pasa es una punzada a la desesperación, más porque lleva dos malditos meses sin... Ah, y ahí viene McCartney. Paul con su sonrisa traviesa, sus buenas ideas y sus coqueteos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Por qué no lo hacemos en el camino?

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: ¿ven el tag que dice shameless smut? Bueno, pues esta cosa es como... smut as fuck, así que quedan advertidos. No me gustan las cosas así como... sin sentido, así que tiene trama y un por qué, pero si creen que es demasiado para ustedes, yo les he advertido. No me vengan con reclamos...

**¿Por qué no lo hacemos en el camino?**

Se estaba volviendo loco en ese lugar, si no se había empezado a arrancar los cabellos es porque aun le quedaba un tantito de cordura y ese tantito, su cerebro lo usaba para pensar en todo lo que no debía consumir ahí. Miró a su alrededor, la calma a veces le traía caos y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir entre gritos, risotadas, alcohol, cigarros, llantos de bebé y drogas, que la paz que estaba a su alrededor comenzaba a fastidiarle como todo y todos en la vida. El sujeto que se supone les cambiaría la existencia durante su estancia se pasoteaba por ahí alardeando de sus grandes dones, de como la gente famosa acudía a él y como los sanaba; Lennon comenzaba a ver en él a un papanatas en bata blanca lleno de flores y nada más. Por eso se puso de pie en cuanto la sesión del día acabó, casi corriendo hacia la salida y tomando aire fresco como si hubiera estado encerrado por años. Tal vez era esa sala en especifico la que le daba esa sensación de perdida, un sentimiento de claustrofobia que podía más con él y lo dejaba en un silencio que no le gustaba, un silencio incomodo e insano. Miró como Jane Asher se llevaba a Cynthia -ugh- Lennon de la mano, George Harrison y Pattie Boyd les seguían de cerca, mientras Richard Starkey, Ringo Starr, primero se detuvo a palmearle la espalda y finalmente bajó las escaleras con Maureene de la mano. Quedaba Paul McCartney. Lennon esperó a que este se presentara o lo pasara de largo, algo que era ya bastante normal en él y que no estaba seguro si le molestaba tanto como los comentarios controladores de Asher o los reclamos infantiles de Cyn.

-¿Estás bien?  
Pero pese a todo pronostico, el chico con carita de bebé se quedó a su lado, una mano en su hombro y sus enormes ojos preocupados.-Si, si...-Contestó, cansado de todo eso y tratando de no sonar nada afectado, pero Paul lo conocía bastante bien y temía que se percatara de que no estaba para nada bien.-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Tal vez es la abstinencia, ¿sabes?  
Ladeó la cabeza.-Puede ser.-Le sonrió como solo él puede, esa sonrisa que significa colores en medio de un panorama en escala de grises.-¿Quieres dar un paseo? Tenemos libre toda la tarde. Los demás se han ido al jardín de recreación, vamos a otro lugar. Hace tiempo que no estamos solo nosotros dos... ya sabes, solos.  
-Solos...-John repitió como si recordara esos días en que podía quedarse horas y horas en compañía de su amigo, disfrutando de una amena charla, componiendo o simplemente mirándose el uno al otro en medio de sus maravillosos silencios donde daban a conocer todo.-Vale.

Paul McCartney le sonrió enseguida, lo pasó de largo y le esperó en las escaleras, su ánimo de siempre contagió de emoción a un John Lennon que le siguió a su lado, platicando sobre cualquier cosa. Lo único que si tenía que reconocer era lo bien que se sentía alejado de los vicios y ciertos problemas, aunque fuera solo algunos -como quiera que sea, Cynthia estaba con él y algo le decía que esa situación entre ellos nunca iba a mejorar, pero bueno-, así como lo claro que tenía el panorama para escribir mejor que nunca. O al menos eso sentía él. Y sonrió al escuchar que Macca se hallaba de la misma manera, contándole ciertas ideas que tenía y cuando vinieron a ver, estaban planeando un nuevo álbum. Muy en el fondo no importaba cuantos problemas pudiera traer encima o si alguno de estos concernía al hombre a su lado, pero Paul jamás fallaba en hacerle el día, la tarde, la noche, la semana, el mes, el año y la vida entera. Paul era capaz de todo: le sacaba una sonrisa, una risa, una tremenda carcajada, y de repente lo hacía pensar, lo hacía razonar, luego lo hacía ser sincero, y cuando venía a ver, podía hacerlo llorar, ser el hombre más dulce sobre el planeta, el más amoroso, el más fiel y el más detallista. El torrente de sensaciones y sentimientos que su amigo de antaño le regalaba era único. Y, John lo sabía y se lo había dicho un par de veces antes, si hubiera sido mujer, caería rendida a sus pies, así como si McCartney hubiera sido una de esas, en esos momentos ya la hubiera hecho su esposa.

De hecho lo haría.

Si pudiera casarse con Paul McCartney, se casaría con él.

-¿En qué piensas?  
John le sonrió cuando lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.-En que me casaría contigo si pudiera.  
El menor sonrió, sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo mientras caminaban por el lugar enyerbado.-Bueno, si fueras mujeres, seguramente estaría contigo y no con Jane.  
-Eso pensé.-Contestó.-Si fueras mujer, ya estaría casado contigo.  
-¿Y qué te hace pensar que me hubiera querido casar tan joven?  
-Es que ya te hubiera embarazado. Unas tres veces. Ese es el motivo.  
McCartney se carcajeó al escucharlo, dándole un suave golpe a puño cerrado en el hombro.-Idiota.  
-¡Piénsalo! ¿Cuántas veces no?  
Le miró con una sonrisa. Los dos comenzaron a sentirse incómodos tras pensar lo dicho, por unos segundos guardaron silencio hasta que Macca habló nuevamente:-Unas... cien, quizá.  
-Quizá.

Cierto, sus viejas aventuras.

Su principal problema con su mejor amigo: haberse atrevido a establecer una relación más allá de la amistad y después más allá del sexo. Y, los dos sabían, parte de la razón por la que aceptaron el viaje era para estar en paz con esa parte suya que no cerraba ese ciclo. John de hecho estaba consciente de que no quería cerrarlo, él estaba seguro de que jamás podría. Lo que había tenido con Paul no tenía comparación, ni su creciente obsesión con Yoko Ono lograba dejar de lado cada parte de él que pertenecía a Paul McCartney. Se reprochaba a si mismo no poder sentir eso por Cynthia, estaba completamente convencido de que si tenía mucha suerte, podría sentir aquello por otra mujer -y algo le decía que esa podría ser la artista japonesa-. Y ojalá si fuera otra mujer. Había llegado a un punto en el que negarse su gusto por mujeres y hombres era una estupidez, cada vez se convencía más y más de que no había nada de malo en ello, y no tenía exactamente que ver en si con Brian Epstein, solamente con él. Y con Paul. Él simplemente era y ya. Pero si había un ser humano al que de verdad podía decir con seguridad que amaba apasionadamente, ese era el hombre que caminaba a su lado sin decir palabra alguna.

-Paul.

Y ese se adelanta unos pasos de más, no queriendo encararlo y confirmar lo que ya sabía. Pero se voltea de todas formas, se encuentra con los ojos café que se pierden en verde y lo matan. Lo matan porque ahí hay demasiado, todo ese torbellino de sentimientos y promesas no cumplidas, cada reproche y lagrima que se han causado, todos los besos, provocaciones, caricias, sonrisas y cada orgasmo, cada suspiro, todo esta ahí. Las rodillas le flaquean cuando observa a Lennon acercarse más, su cabello castaño hecho un desastre por el viento y sus patillas crecidas hacia sus mejillas, perdiendose en la barba castaña; no podía evitar pensar que se veía muy bien, así como no pudo evitar corresponder el beso que le daba en esos momentos. Allá escondidos de toda vista, se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos, probando sus labios como varias veces se lo han permitido, como esperaban desde hacía meses y como necesitaban en esos momentos: suave, cálido, amable; algo fuera de lo común en ellos desde que su relación sentimental había comenzado, algo que sin embargo era muy bienvenido y querido por los dos. Esto es un beso, uno amoroso que les abrazó el corazón con fuertes palpitos de increíble resonancia en su interior, el tacto necesitado y buscado que le terminó de devorar el alma al pelinegro, seguro de lo que hacía y quería hacer; consciente de que había fallado a su propia promesa, maldiciendo el momento en que vio como algo más a John Lennon y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose afortunado de tenerlo, y pertenecerle, cuerpo y alma le pertenece.

-No podemos hacer esto, ¿verdad?-Soltó McCartney tomándole la mano derecha.-Pretender que no hay nada entre nosotros más que amistad...  
-Creo que no.  
-¿Estaría bien si volviéramos...? Uhmmm...-Bajó la mirada, sus dedos jugando con los de Lennon, su corazón jugando con el peligro. Liverpool se dibujó en sus ojos cuando miró de nuevo a John, poco a poco se perdió en su viaje familiar a Escocia, apreció Hamburgo y celebró la llamada Luna de Miel en Paris, se encontró con sus viejos besos y promesas, América y sus secretos, suspiró cuando vio el cielo con diamantes y acarició la mejilla del hombre de las cien voces antes de negar, haciendo a este juntar las cejas en señal de tristeza.  
-No creo que sea sano, Macca...  
-Te extraño.

Él también lo extrañaba, ¡Carajo si lo hacía! Soltó un pesado suspiro que significó derrota, Paul sonrió de lado, aun algo afligido, y volteó al camino nuevamente, llevándolo con él más adelante donde sería más imposible encontrarlos. No es que en si quisiera esconderse, pero deseaba un momento a solas, aunque solo estuvieran callados sentados en el suelo, no importaba; lo que le interesaba era estar con él, siempre era él. Y John no dijo mucho después de eso, venía pensando en lo que ha dejado atrás y lo que piensa dejar ahora. Se preguntó si se podría enamorar otra vez, y si al hacerlo podría finalizar las cosas con su amigo, realmente hacerlo y ser eso que debían ser. Pero de alguna manera u otra, algo le decía que sería imposible. ¿Y por qué? Seguramente porque estaban destinados a ser, era su alma gemela, su media naranja, todas esas tonterías de las que todos hablan y se quejan, pero bien que lo desean. Él lo había encontrado. Le tenía tomado de la mano y se detenía lentamente, su corazón se desbocó de emoción al mirarle los ojos una vez más, le sonrió inevitablemente y sabía perfectamente lo que seguía.

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos aquí?  
-¿En el camino? ¿Estás loco? ¡No!  
-¿Por qué no?

Le sonreía de oreja a oreja picaramente en medio de la humedad de la selva india. Tuvo que reírse, acercándose a él para abrazarlo y besarlo nuevamente, sus fuertes brazos aprisionándolo contra su cálido cuerpo, posesivo como siempre ha sido con él, celoso de que el viento le toque la fina piel que tanto añora. ¡Claro que quería hacerlo! Tenía meses con esas ganas que Cynthia no podía saciar, que ninguna podía hacerlo, ni ninguno. Y ahora, aquí encerrado con sus propios problemas y pensamientos, una escapada de esa manera le iría bien, sobre todo a piedad de esos labios que lo vuelven un loco con su experiencia, su suavidad, su sabor, su dueño. Los besos de su compañero le decían que sentía lo mismo, que tal vez todo el tiempo había tenido la intención de regresar a sus brazos desde que lo vio en la mañana entrar a la sesión, igual y lo venía preparando desde que volaron hasta la India en busca de cierta paz interior.

Paz interior sus bolas, era un torbellino de ideas desde que no tocaba una sola gota de alcohol y ácido; pero nadie iba a alejarlo ahora de su mejor droga: el sabor de la piel del menor en sus labios, el aroma que emana y su aliento caliente, ese cuerpo perfecto y delgado que se amolda perfecto al suyo, sus formas cuidadas que se ven frágiles y delicadas delante de la masa caliente que es él. Hundió la nariz en su cuello, besaba el lugar fervientemente con una tranquilidad que seguía los pasos de los dedos que le acariciaban los brazos por encima de la ropa. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando Macca le comenzó a desatar los amarres de su camisa blanca, esa especie de bata que le dejaba respirar en ese calor que caracterizaba el lugar.

-¿Es en serio?  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que no? Estoy aburrido como ostra en este lugar.  
-¿Y Jane?  
-¡No es tú!-Lo jaló con él hasta que su espalda se topó con una palmera.-No puede hacer lo que tu... sabes a que me refiero.  
-Vale, vale... pero, ¿aquí?-Miró a los lados, bajando la voz como si pudieran escucharlos o algo.  
-Oh, vamos. ¿Ahora me sales tímido, señor “vamos a hacerlo en el baño de Sullivan”? Y te recuerdo los baños de Hamburgo.  
-¡Era un baño!  
-¡Y mi habitación en Liverpool durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños con todos mis familiares en la planta baja!  
Ladeó la cabeza, dándole la razón.-Vale, somos un poco extremos...  
-¡El jardín de la tía Mimi!  
-¡Esto es una maldita selva!  
-¡Strawberry Fields!  
-Sigue siendo una selva, idiota...  
-¡Tu cocina mientras tu suegra estaba con Cyn y Julian en la sala!

Guardó silencio, enarcó las cejas como aceptando la derrota de ese nuevo round y Paul le sonrió vencedor, metiendo las manos por debajo de la ropa de su amigo de antaño, acariciando sus costados y abdomen, logrando una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando el mayor cerró los ojos, una sensación de emoción recorrió ambos cuerpos, fue cuando John buscó los labios de Paul y los tomó con pasión, una fuerza que el menor extrañaba sentir, esa necesidad y posesión de parte de Lennon. Envuelto en estas recién despertadas ganas de hacerlo y ser suyo, subió la prenda con sus manos y lo obligó a alzar los brazos para sacarla en medio de sus sonrisas, volviendo a besarle y acariciarle con mayor libertad cada parte de la piel descubierta y ligeramente bronceada por los días pasados ahí. Volvió a sentir el aliento del mayor en su cuello, repartía besos de aquí a allá cuando sus manos se colaron por sus ropas, le acariciaba necesariamente antes de bajar las caricias hasta qu-

-Oye, no...  
Paul viró los ojos con molestia.-¿Ahora qué?  
-No tenemos lubricante.  
-Agh, no importa, yo-  
-¡Claro que importa! ¡No te voy a lastimar!-Se separó de él, iba a agarrar su camisa cuando McCartney le tomó del brazo.-Vamos a mi recamara mejor...  
-Oye...-Murmuró mientras con una mano libre buscaba algo en su bolsillo.-Deberías dejarme terminar cuando hablo.-Le mostró lo encontrado: un compacto tubo en cristal de lubricante, más específicamente, su lubricante.  
-¿Qué demonios?  
Se encogió de hombros.-Pensé que debería traerlo por cualquier cosa. ¿Qué te sorprende? Dijiste que fuéramos a tu habitación, tu también traes.  
-Si, pero no en mi bolsillo...

McCartney le sonrió con picardia, acercando el frasco a sus labios y jugueteando con él. Lennon negó con la cabeza, lo miraba como si le reprochara algo y al mismo tiempo estaba más que complacido, una pizca de diversión a sus encuentros era lo que los hacía inolvidables, todo lo que necesitaba para encenderlo por completo y hacerlo entregarse sin pensarlo dos veces, el arma secreta de McCartney siempre sería su enorme capacidad para sorprenderlo con sus travesuras. Paul sonrió en cuanto se sintió despojado de la primera prenda, tenía a su amante donde quería y sabía perfectamente que lo acababa de convencer por completo, al fin podría tenerlo tanto como había deseado. Lo sintió recorrer su cuello y morder su hombro, dejándole marquitas de sus succiones y mordidas en el nacimiento de la espalda, lamió ligeramente su clavícula y la llenó de húmedos besos, siguió su recorrido y sus grandes manos acariciaron su pecho desnudo, su abdomen y se centraron en jugar con sus pezones. El izquierdo fue atacado por la boca y la lengua experta del mayor, McCartney soltó un gemido profundo que le hizo sentir un pequeño temblor en la baja espalda, se estremecía con cada movimiento y sus pezones se endurecían con el tacto de la lengua ajena, cada vez más caliente y deseoso.

Si algo de especial tenía John a la hora del sexo, eso era su constante deseo por escuchar su nombre en un gemido; esos aires de superioridad que se cargaba dejaban su huella ahí, le encantaba sentirse necesitado y Paul conocía esto muy bien, era por eso que no se callaba a la hora de emitir cada sonido que despertaba las pasiones de su pareja, lo endurecía y le hacia perder el control, listo para darle la vuelta y tomarlo en cuestión de segundos. Pero igual, se recordaba McCartney con una sonrisa, se encargaba de ganarse esos gemidos: hacia hasta lo impensable por complacer a su pareja sin ponerse un solo limite, sin cuestionarse nada y sin irrespetar a esta. A él.

Y es por eso que de la nada se agacha, una vez más Paul McCartney logra que el gran John Lennon se hinque ante él. Macca muerde su labio inferior mientras mira hacia abajo, ahí donde John comienza a remover la ropa y le baja el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Su miembro comenzaba a erectarse con sus caricias y besos, cada pensamiento y el simple rose de sus cuerpos casi desvestidos, pero cuando el de lentes lo tocó con sus largos dedos, todo él se estremeció de arriba a abajo y abajo a arriba, listo para que lo mate de placer y lo resucite con su cariño. Comienza a masturbarlo primero, Paul cierra los ojos porque si sigue viendo va a erectarse más rápido y correrse enseguida. Esta nueva aventura la quiere disfrutar con todo, y con todo se refiere a que necesita que lo haga suyo por veinticuatro horas si pudieran. Gime cada vez más alto y más seguido con cada subida o bajada de ritmo, su miembro se hincha en alegría y se prepara para el resto de sus acciones, esas que llegan en forma de succiones llenas de saliva y pensamientos indecorosos.

Eso si lo quiere ver. Abre los ojos y observa al hombre mayor jugar con la cabeza de su pene, lamiéndolo de manera circular y después probando a lo largo, un lado a otro sin dejar un solo centímetro de piel sin ser tocada. Luego su boca se encarga del resto, lo deja entrar en su húmeda cavidad y entre ratos succiona, mirándole hacia arriba para reírse a sus adentros, para recordarse que aunque se ponga a sus pies lo sigue controlando, lo sigue poseyendo como ninguna otra persona puede con él y eso le regala más fuerza a su propia erección. La que de hecho comienza a apretarle dentro de la ropa interior y Paul observa como sus manos desocupadas se encargan de darle alivio. El hecho de que se masturbe mientras lo atiende le excita más y no puede evitar dejar salir un poco de pre-seminal, el que Lennon saborea en su boca cuando se separa ligeramente de él y después vuelve a atacarle, esta vez yendo más abajo, lamiendo el sensible espacio entre sus testículos y pene, logrando que las piernas le fallen al otro y gima con mayor intensidad

-Te mojas como niña.  
-¡Callate, Lennon!

Sonríe, es tan fácil avergonzar a su princesa que no puede evitar reír un poco en su erección, logrando un escalofrío en el pelinegro, ese que quisiera indicarle que más hacer, que espera mucho más de eso y todo. Entonces John ladea la cabeza, desocupa una vez más sus manos y ahora masajea los testículos de Paul, su mano derecha sube lo más que puede frente al menor, este observa con atención y se inclina hacia esos dedos que exigen su presencia, hipnotizado por sus movimientos que entiende como una orden enmudecida gracias al constante manejo de su boca sobre su miembro erecto. Y los lame, lo hace entregadamente y emocionado por lo que sigue, muerde ligeramente el medio y Lennon suelta un gemido que le acelera el corazón. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran le sonríe, se ha detenido por completo y baja la mano, la mete entre sus piernas y Paul echa atrás la cabeza al sentir el dedo medio en su entrada, haciendo amables movimientos circulares para después entrar poco a poco, logrando nuevos sonidos que fueron bien recibidos por sus ganas de penetrarlo y hacerlo gritar su nombre. Así que no se detuvo ahí, de hecho comenzó a hacerlo, una vez y dos veces, tres y cuatro, más y más, cada vez más rápido, siguiendo el ritmo de los gemidos de su amante, quien se inclinó hacia adelante junto con su profundo gemido cuando introdujo un dedo más, haciendo movimiento de tijeras en su interior y sonriendo en autosuficiencia cuando sintió las manos de Paul en sus cabellos, le jalaba ligeramente hacia arriba y supo lo que quería.

-Todavía no...-Le pidió, John subió hasta a su altura y le besó con ardor, el sabor de su saliva combinado con su sudor y la esencia que sabía le pertenecía. Paul le sonrió cuando le mordió el labio y se dirigía a su oreja izquierda, lamiendo y mordiendo sin lastimar, sus caderas rozándose casi inconscientemente, logrando que ambas erecciones se tocaran y los hicieran estremecerse una y otra vez.-John...  
-¿Mmmm?  
-Quiero... quiero...  
El mayor comenzó a besar hacia su cuello, lamiendo detrás de su oreja y provocandole un escalofrío que le recorrió de la espalda a la cabeza, no podía dejar de suspirar y gemir, su respiración errática tampoco ayudaba en mucho.-¿Si, Macca?-Susurró en su oído.  
-Lam... Aaaah, deja de hacer eso... ah, ah, aaaaaah...

No lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente, menos ahora que había comenzado a masturbarle otra vez y comenzaba a hacer su camino de besos, mordidas, lamidas y succiones a su otra oreja, repitiendo sus acciones aquí mientras McCartney soltaba el tubo de lubricante que había estado apretando fuertemente desde hacia minutos atrás, dejando así en libertad ambas manos para ocuparse de Lennon y su osadía. Fue así como la izquierda tomó su erección amablemente, comenzando a masturbarle cuando la derecha pudo acceder a sus testículos y acariciarlos suavemente, masajeandolos y logrando gemidos de parte del de lentes, quien paró toda actividad para centrarse en disfrutar.

-Carajo, Paul...  
-Shhhh...

Colocó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del menor, recargando su peso en ellas contra la palmera que los refugiaba; Paul le sonrió antes de besarlo con fuerza, succionando su labio inferior y bajando sus cariñitos por su quijada, directo al cuello donde jugueteó un momento antes de hacerle un fuerte chupetón que sacó un gemido ronco del interior de Lennon, quejándose y al mismo tiempo disfrutando del peligro y la pelea que significaría con Cynthia esa noche. Su respiración agitada se detuvo cuando McCartney comenzó a agacharse sin detener el ritmo de su masturbación, John sabía que iba a lamerlo y que iba a sacudirle de pies a cabeza con sus acciones, Paul era jodidamente bueno en ello y no sabía si amarlo más por eso u odiarlo por hacerle lucir débil ante su boca. Así que cuando el menor llenó de saliva su miembro, metiendolo con lentitud tortuosa a su boca, John sonrió para si mismo y empujó hacia adelante, penetrando la boca de Paul ante la impresión de este. El de cabellos negros volteó a verlo, John le sonrió antes de salir y empujar de nuevo.

McCartney se quedó quieto, esto era nuevo.

De buenas a primeras no supo que demonios hacer, así que solo se quedó en su lugar dejando que John comenzará a envestirle con rapidez, su mano en su cabellera mientras hacía el movimiento con mayor insistencia, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo y cada vez más húmedo una vez que Paul comprendió que podría hacer: su lengua jugaba con el glande de Lennon cada que tocaba y comenzó a acompañarlo en su movimiento, su mano izquierda concentrada en masturbarse mientras esperaba tener a su amante lo suficientemente al borde como para dejarle tomarlo como le gustaba. Y Lennon no podía creer lo maravilloso que ese simple acto resultaba, ¿por qué carajos no lo había hecho antes? Nota mental: seguir más seguido sus malditos instintos. Así continuó hasta que dejó salir un par de gotas de semen en la boca un poco entumecida de su amante, quien lo tomó y se dispuso a limpiarle cada que un poquito de él salía, sosteniendo con sus manos su erección para facilitarse la tarea, ignorando la mirada excitada de su amigo, quien le jaló del cabello suavemente para obligarlo a verle.

-Dame el maldito lubricante de una vez...

Le sonrió. Esa mueca traviesa y lujuriosa que le caracterizaba en situaciones como esas. Paul tomó el tubillo y se lo entregó a John, no sin antes robarle un beso apasionado que lo hizo volver a sentir los piquetes graciosos de su barba y la suavidad que tenía si ladeaba la cabeza. Ansioso, se dio la vuelta cuando el mayor se lo indicó, estremeciéndose al sentir los dedos una vez más, dando las gracias por las bellas manos de John que tanto le gustaban. John tenía unas manos tan hermosas... y tan hábiles, tan expertas, no podía evitar gemir con cada penetración de sus dedos, abrir la boca y emitir esos sonidos que pedían más sin expresar ninguna sola palabra; empuña las manos y luego suelta un profundo suspiro cuando sintió el glande de su amante asomarse por su entrada, siendo dirigido por el mismo Lennon que a su vez sostenía con una mano la cadera de McCartney, esperando a que el menor relajara el abdomen y se dejara querer por él, acariciando dicha planicie, logrando escalofríos placenteros en él y finalmente entrando poco a poco en su querido amigo, tan lento que Paul quería voltearse a gritarle de improperios, ta ardiente que este no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-¡Ah, John...!

Hasta ese momento. John sonrió al escuchar su nombre en un grito por primera vez en la tanda inicial. Que Paul McCartney se preparara, le iba a cobrar los casi dos meses y medio sin sexo que le otorgó con su estúpido berrinche sobre no poder seguir de esa manera. Y cuando está por completo dentro suyo, se detiene ahí por un momento para disfrutar de la calidez de sus paredes, lo apretado que lo tiene y lo suave que se siente, lo caliente y lo deseoso. John se relame los labios, con ambas manos sostiene las caderas de Macca y sale de él lentamente, escuchando un gemido de su parte para volver a entrar con lentitud otra vez, sintiéndolo estremecerse mientras sus labios generan un “mmmm” que le complace por el momento, marcando un ritmo bastante lento y profundo que le saca pequeños gemidos al menor. Paul conocía esa técnica suya, ese primer momento de tortura para después, de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, acelerar y alc-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...! ¡John, John, Joooohhnnnnnngggg...!

... alcanzar su próstata. Se inclinó incluso más, Lennon comenzó a envestirlo aceleradamente, gimiendo a su compás mientras McCartney trataba de no callarse nada, esperando que sus gemidos excitaran más a su pareja y logrando que prácticamente lo azotara contra la palmera, dándole con tanta fuerza que tuvo que enderezarse, dejarle atraparlo entre su cuerpo y el tronco, sonriendo cuando los labios de Lennon comenzaron a besar su hombro y después su rostro, tiernos besos que bajaron la intensidad del movimiento de su cadera, pero le producieron tantas reacciones como cualquier tacto suyo, reacciones que pronto se convirtieron en un húmedo beso mientras salía de él para cambiar de posición, abrazándolo cuando estuvo frente a él, dejando que separara sus piernas y se volviera a acomodar para penetrarlo con fuerza. Paul mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerle sangrar, John le sonrió en cuanto probó su sangre; lo tomó de las nalgas, esperando a que su princesa le rodeara la cadera con sus delgadas piernas, cargándolo entre su cuerpo y la planta, volviendo a iniciar las envestidas con tranquilidad para esta vez ir aumentando poco a poco.

A John le gustaba esa posición. Podía sentir el pene erecto de Paul rozar su abdomen y ver las expresiones de su amante, besarlo de los labios a las orejas, al cuello, los hombros y más allá, jugar con sus pezones entre su lengua a como lo hacía en ese momento y después verlo masturbarse mientras lo hacía suyo de adentro a fuera, a fuera y dentro. Podía perderse entre las mares oscuras de sus grandes ojos, encontrar el cielo en ellos y el futuro incierto dejaba de darle miedo, se encontraba a si mismo en esos ojos que lo reflejaban como el hombre que era, el hombre que Paul lo hacía ser. Le gustaban esos espejos, la simpleza del cariño de McCartney no la había encontrado nunca en otro lugar. Era solamente amor y eso era todo, lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir los ojos y decir que veía. Era Paul, siempre Paul. Y, con una sonrisa lo admitía, sabía que en sus ojos casi verdes se reflejaba el brillo de Macca todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no estaba con él. Cualquiera que lo conociera lo notaria, como en él siempre estaba presente Paul y lo pensaba todo el tiempo, hoy ahora y ayer, mañana, pasado, presente y futuro, siempre.

Y esos momentos que era para los dos, los atesoraba más que cualquier otra cosa. De hecho, cada momento a lado de Macca, sus experiencias, incluso sus peleas, las atesoraba en él y no les daba salida. Repetía cada recuerdo en su interior así como repetía las fuertes envestidas en su amante, sintiéndose incluso más duro gracias a las acciones del menor, ese que se masturbaba y esperaba llegar al clímax pronto, esperando llevarse a John con él para volver a empezar después de una buena sesión de ricos arrumacos que tanto le fascinaban. Y lo mira, le sonríe y esa sonrisa se pierde en los labios de Lennon cuando lo besa, sus lenguas se encuentran y se enfrentan, John abre la boca y deja que su lengua se enrede en la de McCartney, provocando que el pelinegro casi pierda el equilibrio al sentirse venir, volviéndolo a besar mientras calla un grito en el acto, sus dedos llenándose de si mismo mientras mancha el abdomen de Lennon y este siente su orgasmo apretarle dentro de él. Paul se corría como chica. Sonrió recordando la primera vez que lo sintió, como se sorprendió de que eso fuera posible y como con el pasar de los años comprendió que ocurría en ambos tipos de cuerpos, tal vez al hombre muy contadas ocasiones, pero pasaba: del estremecimiento y la vencida del orgasmo nadie se salva, y John estaba contento de que fuera así. Que Paul le apretara más y más, que le hiciera difícil penetrarlo y que al abrir los ojos lo mirara con esa intensidad, esa satisfacción que quería causarle, que siguiera gimiendo y tocándose, tocándolo a él, besándolo, dejándole marcas, esperando su propio clímax.

Llega. Llega tan fuerte e inesperado a como había llegado James Paul McCartney en su vida: hermoso y lleno de energía, con una calma que lo azotó como una ráfaga de viento fresco después de innumerables días de un calor desértico que le había marchitado el corazón, él había sido un balde de agua y un bálsamo de felicidad. Se estremece de pies a cabeza, de cabello a uñas de los pies, cada parte de él tiembla por Paul y gime, gime fuertemente echando atrás la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras se deja correr dentro de McCartney, quien le acaricia los hombros y el pecho, le toma de la barbilla y con un pequeño esfuerzo logra traerlo hacia si, dándole un beso profundo y apasionado que los despierta una vez más, deja que sus delgados dedos se enrolen en el cabello castaño y su rostro sea acariciado por su barba, juega con su lengua y comparten su saliva con una sed casi ofensiva, desenfrenados en los sentimientos que los dominaban y los llevaban a la locura. Y era ahí cuando Lennon sabía que amaba estar loco. Oh, si le encantaba.

-Vale, eso estuvo increíble...  
-Y a penas estoy empezando.  
-¡¡SI!! ¡Y quitate eso, carajo! Ven y abrazame...

John ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndole y haciéndole caso. Salió de él, haciéndolo suspirar cuando sus paredes acariciaron por última vez su miembro, Paul colocó los pies en la tierra nuevamente y observó como Lennon dejaba de lado el resto de su ropa, sonriendo cuando le abrazó fuertemente con esos grandes brazos que se habían vuelto indispensables en su vida. Le abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia si, sus brazos cubriendo su amplia espalda y su rostro acurrucado en su pecho. No quería terminar con eso que tenían, definitivamente. Quería seguir así, aunque fuera así. Ya que los tiempos no le permitían estar con él abiertamente, al menos así podía ser feliz y sentirse completo. Y John pensaba lo mismo, pensaba en que necesitaba de ese hombre más de lo que quería admitir, más de lo que demostraba con simples palabras e incluso más de lo que sus acciones se atrevían a dejar entre ver. Por eso lo separa ligeramente, lo besa con cariño y Paul se preocupa por ello, no quería ser abandonado ahora. Pero le sonríe, John le sonríe de oreja a oreja y vuelve a besarlo una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho... Lennon tiene que volver a acariciarlo y tocarlo, cerciorarse de su realidad y casi reír al encontrarse con la calidez de ese perfecto cuerpo de piel blanca que tanto le gustaba, tratar de no ahogarse en su propia felicidad y tratar de no...

-John, John ¿estas bien?-El castaño asintió, bajando la cabeza y quitándose los lentes para dejarlos caer al suelo, a un lado de la botellita de lubricante.-¿Seguro?-Volvió a asentir, Paul comenzaba a preocuparse en serio.-Entonces, ¿ por qué estas llorando?  
Negó esta vez, lo abrazó fuerte hacia su pecho y Paul correspondió sin entender de todas maneras, escuchando el palpitar pesado de su corazón, como parecía que el órgano saldría corriendo de su pecho y sintió la necesidad de hacerle ver que estaba ahí, ahí presente, no se estaba yendo a ningún otro lado.-Es solo que... Ah, Paul...  
Y entonces entendió.-Estoy aquí.  
Asintió.-Te amo demasiado, eso es todo...-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con una sonrisa, suspiró contento y se acurrucó a su pecho, Lennon lo envolvió por completo en sus brazos y se apoyó en el tronco de la palmera.-Te amo tanto que duele, Paul... y no estoy seguro de que eso este bien... ¿tiene que doler? ¿por qué todo lo que amo tiene que doler? No lo entiendo, ¿tu si?-Asintió.-Entonces explicame... explicame, por favor. No puedo vivir así.  
-Porque si no duele, no vale la pena.-Contestó suavemente.-Porque no todo es dolor, ¿o si? ¿no te hace sentir completo estar así? ¿qué sientes cuando me tienes entre tus brazos de esta manera? John, también tienes que ver lo bueno...  
-Puedo sentirte.-Dijo.-Eso es lo que siento.-Aspiró el rico aroma de su cabello y depositó un beso sobre este.-Pero no lloro de tristeza, Paul... creo que estoy tan feliz que le duele a mi desastre interior. Tal vez es porque he decidido matar a mi orgullo por ti, porque ya no me importa nada que no sea tenerte así... Y porque tal vez hemos llegado muy lejos.-Paul guardó silencio, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de John.-¿Te quedarás conmigo después de esto?  
-Si...-Contestó, separándose lentamente para verlo a los ojos.-Deberíamos estar juntos, ¿no lo crees? Aunque sea a espaldas de todos, incluidas...  
-No las menciones...  
Macca asintió, le sonrió y besó sus labios.-¿Y tu te quedarás conmigo?  
-Si, princesa.  
Se encogió de hombros.-Ya no vale la pena quejarse... soy tu princesa, ¿cierto?  
Asintió, besando su frente.-Anda, vamos a mi recamara. Esta muy bien parados, pero si seguimos así me saldrán raíces en los pies... y más importante,  
\--... Se nos acabará el lubricante.

Los dos se miraron parpadeantes después de haber hablado al mismo tiempo. Paul le sonrió, volviendo a besarlo un par de veces antes de agacharse a recoger su ropa y vestirse. John lo observó hacerlo... y sonrió. Se acercó por detrás, abrazando su delgada cintura y besando su cuello, Paul se mordió el labio, no podía esperar a llegar a esa recamara.

.

-¿Cómo carajos se te ocurrió esto?

George miraba con insistencia a Paul, ese que terminaba de afinar su guitarra y le daba poca importancia al impacto que había causado en su audiencia al mostrarles la canción que quería que grabaran en ese momento. John Lennon tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro para ese momento, una de esas que solo Ringo notó y prefirió no comentar nada.

-Es que vi... dos... monos... haciéndolo ahí, en medio del maldito camino...

Lennon reprimió una carcajada, dándose la vuelta para que nadie lo notara. Su pareja le miró de reojo, sonriendo antes de suspirar y mirar directamente hacia John, ese que estrenaba novia y hacia que Paul se muriera de celos.

-Bueno, comencemos. Tenemos un largo día por delante...-Anunció John, los demás le hicieron caso mientras su nueva mujer se acomodaba para escucharles.-Calladita por el momento, ¿vale?  
-No te preocupes.-Contestó con su vocesita dulce, John le besó la frente y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

McCartney la miro, Ono le regresó la mirada. Y lo demás, todos lo sabemos.

~

**Author's Note:**

> ... Dije que era smut as fuck. 
> 
> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
